Vie ::::
by DiZereon
Summary: Sin nadie a su lado, más que la compañía del lago y el inerte cuerpo de Uzura Ahiru se ve sorprendida al nuevamente poder sentir el frió en su piel, y los cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos...-¿Que hacen-zura?- Fakir/Ahiru


—_**Vie Live**_—

.

A: **—Princess Tutu/Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del **Manga/Anime-Shojo ****Princess**** Tutu**— Y a su respectivo autor/a**,** ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: **—Vie Live—**

Autor: Notas Break de: CaraDeMimo-DiZereon

Pareja: Fakir/Ahiru

Categoría: K (+17)

Género: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

**«««**

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

**«««**

* * *

Los días en que te vi partir, son quizá los días más dolorosos de mi vida, ¿Sabrás entonces… cuan duro es para mí tener que despedirte de esta forma tan eterna?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo: I

—_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… brinco… muy bien; Ahiru…_Ahiru… ¿Ahiru?

Sus azules ojos miraban el cielo intacto de las blancas nubes, un suspiro afloro por sus labios a la par que sus manos viajaban hasta posarse sobre su traslucido pecho. El soplo del viento meneo las hojas y ramas de los arboles que rodeaban el lago sobre el que se encontraban. Ahiru observo la inexistencia de dolor en su cuerpo, su piel de un azul más claro que sus brillantes ojos, blancuzca a ratos, siempre fría, un blanco vestido con la misma aura que rodeaba a su piel, haciendo parecer los detallados de encaje y tul una alucinación para quien tuviera la suerte de verla.

Las cuencas en los listones traseros de su vestido de ballet alzándose al son del aire. Otro suave suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras sus largos cabellos apresados en un suave trenza tocaba con la punta la superficie del lago, una onda se extendió a la par que se mecían, un pequeño moño adornando el lado derecho de su tocado, sus pecas remarcando su pequeña y respingada nariz.

Con un suave movimiento alzo su brazo derecho, imitando el suave aleteo de un cisne, el frufrú inexistente de las delicadas telas de su prenda se mostró muda, hueca, lejana. Su mano izquierda imito suavemente el movimiento de su compañera derecha, un tocado de preciosas perlas adornaba solo la muñeca izquierda, mientras la otra se mostraba desnuda, más cuidada al igual que su hermana, en sus dedos, palmas, y uñas.

Levanto su pequeño rostro observando nuevamente el cielo, sus ojos teñidos de angustia, tristeza. La profunda desesperación carcomiendo los restos de su corazón, siendo solo el reflejo, _de un viejo pato, _lo que ocupaba sus recuerdos. En sus eternos sueños se veía a sí misma caminando con su gracioso andar, de izquierda derecha, con su cuack, su pequeño pico y sus pocos agraciados patas profiriendo el ritmo acelerado de su menear. Parecía andar sobre la marea, con su pequeña figura amarilla, nunca alcanzando su edad adulta en lo que debía criarse como cisne.

_Drosselmeyer-_ese hombre había sido su actual condena.

Su cuerpo tras lucido, lejos de ser etérea o corpórea se asemejaba más a la de un espíritu o fantasma. Su rostro blanco carente de su suave tonalidad bronceada, sus labios fríos e intocables. Era su mirada la única que parecía permanecer con vida en ese adustico estado decaído. Sus curiosas cejas parecían estar permanentemente fruncidas en un rictus que solo denotaba angustia. Soledad.

¿Dónde estaba Mytho, Rue? ¿A dónde había marchado Fakir?... acaso; ¿De verdad que estaba sola?

Pensar que terminar en forma de pato para siempre no era del todo malo la hizo esbozar una anhelante sonrisa. Sin detener su suave _"aleteo" _ comenzó con su suave desplazamiento en punta, cruzado, salto. Un suave saludo en forma de inclinación, la invitación a bailar. Y el suave desconsuelo de la negativa.

La luna se asomo después de que el sol terminase su danza sobre aquel lado del mundo. Donde el pueblo de Kinkan pasó a formar parte de un mundo más civilizado.

Había el tiempo, olvidado que ella; ¿Aun existía?, o era mera burla.

Era el lago donde danzaba tan hermosamente el único lar que se libro de ser alcanzado por tanta civilización, de la modernización. ¿Dónde estaba su… donde estaba Fakir?

¿Sería Rue Feliz?... ¿Habría consolidado junto a Mytho; una familia? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría ya, desde que fue enclaustrada en un cuerpo incorpóreo a la soledad de ese lago?

La luna iluminaba con su suave luz su menudo cuerpo. Los cisnes se arrumaban cerca de él dejando el espacio adecuado para que anduviera sin problema alguno sobre las aguas. Seis hermosos cisnes, grandes, bellos. Su plumaje blanco y visiblemente suave, el negro que cubría parte de sus fosas nasales y que rodeaban sus ojos asemejando un antifaz, se le antojó a la joven bailarina, anhelantes.

¿Qué sería de ella si su destino abría sido la de vivir como uno de sus familiares?, ¿Abría logrado desarrollarse como una hermosa cisne, o solo sería la patito feo del cuento?

¿Dónde estaría Fakir?... Rue; la linda y amable Rue-chan. Y Mytho… ¿Seguirían aun cerca suyo?

Se inclino doblándose desde su cintura, y suavemente desplazo sus piernas y pies en punta, su pequeña cadera se movió con elegancia. ¿Dónde, en qué lugar abría una pareja para ella?, ¿Cuándo volvería a bailar _coppie_? Un suave susurro la hizo girar en dirección del sonido. Las ramas de los arboles que rodeaban el lago se movían con mas ahincó de lo acostumbrado.

Nuevamente movió sus brazos a sus laterales, extendiéndolos y cerrándolos como suaves alas, una leve inclinación en forma de despedida, para enseguida sumergirse bajo las calmadas y cristalinas aguas.

Mientras bajaba a la oscura y bienvenida profundidad, no pudo evitar recordar, que en otra ocasión (como si del comienzo de su aparente castigo se tratara) abría esperado a ver quién sería el valiente curioso, que se atrevía a visitar su hermoso hogar.

Frunciendo el ceño, recordó igualmente que esperar era lo peor que pudiera hacer. Siempre terminaban por verla hermosa e intocable. Igualmente siempre huían despavoridos al preguntar quién era ella, y al no recibir respuesta más que las de sus labios moviéndose sin emitir sonido alguno corrían en busca de un lugar "menos espeluznante".

Su voz se había ido con su cuerpo, ya fuera de viejo pato, a igual de joven chica.

Drosselmeyer… verdaderamente fue un problema.

¿Y Fakir?, ¿No había prometido él que siempre estaría para ella?

¿Lo abría olvidado?

O ¿Había algún motivo para su gran y notable ausencia?

¿Por qué los años no parecían pasar sobre ella?

Verdaderamente extrañaba a ese joven terco de oscura y suave mirada…

…Seguramente Fakir logro enamorarse y formar una familia.

¿Los fantasmas lloran?... porque ella sentía en ese momento como por sus incorpóreas mejillas bajaba largas lagrimas. Claro que lloran, se recordó, cada noche era casi una rutina bajar a las profundidades del lago donde el cuerpo frió de la pequeña Uzura la esperaba en silencio. Cuando el cuento termino, la pequeña muñeca con sentimientos, cayó en un profundo letargo. En cambio Ahiru despertó sobre la superficie del lago, siendo incapaz de querer ir más lejos de donde se hallaba, temiendo que la pequeña Uzura despertara y no encontrara a nadie a su lado.

Sus cortos cabellos de un verde claro flotaban remarcando su redonda e infantil cara, sus ojos cerrados impidiendo ver sus alegres cuencas, sus labios donde siempre cavia la curiosidad, parecían jamás volvería a abrirse en un suave _"No tienes cola-zura",_ solo pequeñas bombas de aire que subían a la superficie salían de la madera de su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba Fakir?, ¿Se habría olvidado también de Uzura?

Era casi una oración, dedicada a quien pudiera escuchar su muda voz.

_Fakir._

Cerró sus ojos con suma lentitud, las lágrimas pasaban a formar parte del lago. Un fuerte sonido logro que Ahiru abriera sus ojos sorprendida.

Alguien muy tonto se había lanzado al lago en una pronunciada zambullida ¿Un hombre?, las burbujas de agua que se formaron por la caída le impedían ver de quien se trataba, no le intereso más de la cuenta, solo esperaba que "él" supiera nadar, y que todas aquellas oscuras prendas que le cubrían el cuerpo no le estorbaran para volver a la superficie. Más, contra todo pronóstico, esa persona de quien había creído que "tirarse al lago era la mejor de las maneras de acabar con su vida", nado; entre la oscuridad se abrió paso a su dirección, y ella, solo con asombro no fue capaz de identificar a la persona que la tomó por las muñecas con una sola de sus manos y la abrazo a su cuerpo.

Muy de pronto sintió como sus pulmones comenzaban a exigir un oxigeno que antes ya no necesitaban, como la fría agua calo en su piel que no era corpórea, el suave y cálido cuerpo que la abrazaba se le antojo conocido.

Y los largos y negros cabellos que rozaban su frente, y el reconfortante y grande cuerpo que la abrazaban con desespero la embriagaron de una calidez casi olvidada. Abrió su boca y por sus labios solo escapo el aire en popas de agua. Quiso tomarlo por su rostro y observarlo.

Sus lágrimas fueron más tangibles. Y el hombre nado con ella a la lejana superficie.

_Fakir…_

¿Era él?

Salieron hasta alcanzar el preciado aire en sus pulmones respiraron con premura, Ahiru con sus ojos aun cerrados trataba de acompasar los latidos de su corazón. Al lograr por lo menos que no fuera tan dificultoso respirar dirigió su vista al frente, y antes de poder estar segura de algo, él la tomo con sus manos por su rostro, delineo con si índice derecho su suave quijada hasta alcanzar sus labios, donde apretó con su dedo hasta hacerla abrir los labios.

Se inclino aun nadando en el lago, hasta rosar sus labios con los suyos.

—Ahiru…—la llamo, su cálido aliento embargando los sentidos de la joven bailarina.

—Fakir…—respondió ella, y las lágrimas se notaron al fin, esta vez llenas de alegría, e incredulidad, sintió como entre su dedo corazón derecho, un aro frío se deslizaba lentamente, más prefirió ignorarlo de momento.

Sin más, él junto sus bocas donde con suave anhelo acaricio sus labios con los suyos.

¿Todos tenían la posibilidad de tener, ese final feliz?

¿Por qué ella ahora tenía un cuerpo corpóreo?, ¿Y Uzura…?

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen-Zura?

Y los labios de ambos se despegaron sorpresivamente, mientras sus rostros adquirían un intenso color rojo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas Break:

¡Hola!, mucho gusto, hace años que vi esta serie, y hace apenas una semana la volví a ver. Y pues bien, me entraron ganas de escribir algo. Realmente espero que les guste y que no duden en comentar al respecto, si les gusto, o no. Si vale la pena o no, criticas contractivas y destructivas, ambas son de mucha ayuda, sin más, me despido esperando volver a leernos.

—Ciao—

* * *

23/02/2013


End file.
